The bulk of the research activities have been directed towards developing the parameters of a basic methodology that could be adapted in many situations and settings. This is incorporated under the framework of "Applied Action Research". This is essentially a community based applied action-intervention model. The present proposed programs are pointing research towards juvenile delinquency, sexual assault, parent-child relationships, and community mental health. Other areas of interest that need investigation in the future are "re-norming" assessment tools such as the Wechsler Intelligence Scale, the MMPI, and other standardized instruments. A great need is seen in developing an American Indian Native Value Scale. This will be another future direction: The area of developing measurement instruments that incorporate cultural Native people. It is noted that these first American people were not put on reservations in one day or one year. We need an equal chance and time to re-establish mental health and the means to quantify viewpoints of mental health for our poeple.